The Bet
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: The Turtles have a bet to see who can go a month without eating pizza. They're okay with it, but Michelangelo is having trouble.


THE BET

Tried of April complaining that all they ever eat is nothing but pizza, the Turtles decide to all take part in a bet: Who can go a month without eating pizza? The loser has to do a forfeit so horrible, that it'll scar him for life. They all agreed to take part in this bet and decide to do it today. They all checked their watches. "Starting from... now!" said Donatello. The turtles just sat there. "No big deal." they thought. "This is easy." They felt peckish. But instead of eating the forbidden food, they ate some fruit. "Not bad." they thought. "I could go a whole year without eating pizza."

That evening, dinner came along. The turtles were excited because this was their favourite time of the day. Because they get to eat their favourite food, pizza. Oh wait! They can't pizza. What will they have instead? Well, Splinter decided that they eat potatoes with peas and carrots. The turtles weren't happy about this. But they ate it anyway. They didn't like it.

That night, Michaelangelo was watching TV. He was flipping through the channels. One channel had a pizza commercial. He quickly changed it. Unfortunately, the channel he changed it to was a cooking program teaching you how to make pizza. He changed the channel again. Ah, it was okay. It's just two people talking in a diner. What were they eating? Pizza. Argh! Michaelangelo changed the channel again and it was a holiday program about Italy. The host was walking past pizzerias and and people were shown eating rectangle shaped pizzas. Michaelangelo was stunned. Wow, the Italians eat rectangle shaped pizzas? You learn something new everyday.

Michaelangelo had to turn the TV off. He decided to read a magazine. It was called "Pizza Weekly". He threw it away and picked up another magazine. "Pizza Monthly." He threw that away too. He picked up another. "Pizza Daily." He threw _that_ away. He cringed. But then he saw one more magazine called "Everyone." "A boring magazine about celebrities. Good!" thought Michaelangelo. But when he opened it, there was an article called "Celebs who like pizza." Argh! Michaelangelo gave up.

That night, Michaelangelo was in bed. He couldn't sleep. He could take it anymore. He needed a pizza right _now_! He got out of bed and walked into the sitting room. He phoned up the pizzeria. But he had to talk quietly so that the other Turtles couldn't hear. "Hello, could I order a cheese pizza with mushrooms please?" whispered Michaelangelo. "You're have to speak up, sir." said the voice on the other end. "I can't hear you." "I would like a cheese pizza with mushrooms please." whispered Michaelangelo a bit louder. "I'm sorry, sir. I still can't hear you." said the voice on the other end. "I would like to order a cheese pizza with mushrooms." said Michaelangelo a little bit louder. "No, sorry sir. I _still _can't hear you." said the voice on the other end. Michaelangelo was getting frustrated and forgot to be quiet. He shouted "LOOK I WANNA ORDER A CHEESE PIZZA..." he stopped shouting as he saw the other Turtles have got out of bed and were just staring at him with their arms folded.

"Hey, guys." said Michaelangelo nervously. "I was going to test you guys by ordering a pizza to see that if anyone of us would be tempted to eat it." The other Turtles weren't buying it.

The next morning, the Turtles were going out to fight crime. Michaelangelo had to stay at home so that Splinter could keep a close eye on him. Michaelangelo told Splinter that he can't take it anymore and that he wanted a pizza right now. Splinter decided to do meditation with him to take his mind off pizza. Michaelangelo started meditating with him, but it was not working. The cravings were too strong. Michaelangelo decided to sneak out of the sewer whilst Splinter was in meditation mode. Michaelangelo climbed up the ladder and was out of the sewer. The manhole lead to an alley. Now all he needed to do was find was the nearest pizzeria.

But there were two problems. 1. He wasn't wearing a disguise and 2. He didn't have any money. So, he went over to a dumpster to find out if anyone left any pizza in there. Nothing. Not even a pizza crust.

From not far away, he heard noises. He decided to climb the ladder on the wall beside the dumpster to go up to a roof . He decided to find out where the noises were coming from. He leapt from roof to roof following the noises. They were coming from the back of a pizzeria. A pizza delivery man was being attacked by a gang of punks. Fortunately, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael (all in disguise) jumped out of nowhere and took care of the punks. Michaelangelo just stood on the roof and watched the fight. The Turtles have beaten up the punks and saved the pizza delivery man. The punks then ran off.

The pizza delivery man wanted to thank Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael for saving his life and wanted to award them by giving them free slices of pizza to eat. The Turtles said just said no as they were still on the bet. The pizza delivery man felt offended. The Turtles felt bad and decided to eat the slices of pizza. "AH HA!" yelled Michaelangelo from above the roof. The other Turtles knew that they've been caught out. So, they have to forfeit.

The forfeit was that they have to join the annual parade that was in Times Square. All the members of the parade were dressed in costumes of animals and other creatures of media. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael had to join the parade and dance like idiots with them. However, the crowd enjoyed the Turtles' silly dancing and they had the time of their lives. So were the Turtles, strangely. They decided to show off their martial arts moves to the crowd. And the crowd got into it.

The parade was on TV and Michaelangelo and Splinter were at home watching it whilst eating pizza.

THE END


End file.
